Talk:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure/@comment-35822449-20191024030059
I don't know if they had created a discussion post for it yet but I'll do it right here and if it comes, I'll just copy and paste. 1) Starting off with title, Toei... what are you- KIDDING! I can already tell this is a pun loosely based off of the phrase "Feelin' better" which is usually used to say after you're healed so it was clever yet at the same time giving me shivers of how cheesy it was. But I won't solely judge this season by its title ofc. When I first read it, I have many mixed reactions with it; it felt iffy to me but yet at the same time has a nice ring to it which makes me feel calm whenever I say it (I'll just say this title is my guilty pleasure). Luckily, I'll get used to it as I did with Hugtto's and maybe in the end, it becomes really nice for me to listen to. 2) Design-wise, I love it! I'll be honest, so far this has been the most beautifully designed logo I've ever seen out of all the recent seasons. Kirakira's was ok, Hugtto's and MahouTsukai felt a bit too generic while Star Twinkle's was to simple, this one has catched my interest the most as the use of colors are mixed in together very well, has notable aspects to its theme. It really sets an unexpected tone for me in precure logos, peaceful and soothing. Most are seen energetic and generic, but this one really stands as its own. This is where I'll lastly say that this logo gives me Go! Princess vibes because that season also had a unique logo. The similarities I'm seeing between the two is possible to be designed by Nakatani Yukiko, the character designer in Go! Princess due both having a mix of using two colors, how the themes are visually told by its design, the small english translation is right in the middle which most of them from Precure logos are to the right sidehave, a lining design under the the title and surrounding the English translation (Go! Princess had swirly line and Healin' Good's stems) even they both have the same color of the outer font, light brown. My guess is that Nakatani Yukiko will most likely be in next year's Precure season. 3) Lastly, my thoughts for their themes. For their main theme, it would obviously be nature based on the plants however... I know Splash Star has used this before but this one feels like they'll be focusing about all of Earth's flora and fauna and the importance of protecting our planet. In other words, not just nature but the Earth as a whole has a higher chance of using it as a theme. I used to think it'll be medicine because of the word "healin'" but I've scratched that out of my head. I think the word healing will be used as a metaphor for saving the Earth, because really once we do something for our planet we see it as a way for not just helping it but curing and healing its wounds and to make it "feel better". Despite the cheesy pun, it makes sense as to why it'll be added in as a title. As for the paw print, which is something that I'm seeing a lot of people discuss, I don't know if it'll be used as a theme. If it will, then I hope to see it as either a sub-theme or part of the main theme because besides plants, animals are a part of nature too. I really don't want it to just be its core theme and nothing else since I find "Saving our Earth" way more meaningful. I won't be speculating on the # of cures this time because I don't really see much hints in the logo and there are few Precure logos that don't send hints of each cure's color, just like Go! Princess's.